The Night That They Forgot: Prequel to Dangerous Liaisons
by Mysticxdiva
Summary: A One Shot Prequel to Dangerous Liaisons. When the clock strikes twelve, fate will bring you your future love.


**The Night That They Forgot: ****Prologue ****to Dangerous Liaisons **

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

_12/31/2011_

AJ had a stare down with the mirror; the profound blue dress was out of her comfort zone as far as color went, but it did match the occasion. The voluminous dark brown curls fell down her back as she touched up the last of her mascara. This party wasn't in best interest in particular, but the idea of celebrating the new year differently this year was captivating—at least she wanted it to be. For about a five-months now she had been seeing Daniel and things were fine. From time to time something was always missing, though, like they weren't past infatuation stage, but she didn't let that get in the way of following her heart; she didn't want to make the same mistake by letting her doubt get in the way of her feelings.

"Ready?" Daniel's voice moved in the room, "wow, I've never seen you so dolled up," he smiled wrapping his arms around her. His kiss made her heart jump. Maybe this was right after all.

"It is a New Years party and it's with you, it's worth it." AJ flashed a smile back her eyes filled with delight. "I'm excited I mean, we'll officially be going public tonight, now this should be interesting."

"And it's just the beginning, baby, I have wonderful plans for our future."

They arrived and it was already packed the traditional decorations stretched throughout the dining room and plenty of food a drinks were in sight. Stephanie and Paul always had nice gatherings around the holidays and always included friends, family—those of personal and professional. AJ spotted Layla and Darren drooling over champagne; she laughed it was just like Layla to follow the champagne first. "Really Layla this early?" AJ said hugging her friend.

"Hey!" she smiled handing her a glass, "you know I love my D'asti—and I'm only on my first."

Darren cleared his throat. "She means third AJ—we need to take her to an intervention," he joked.

AJ shook her head. "Now, now, Layla take it easy we all know what happens when you consume too much of that stuff and I definitely don't want to see another episode of British idol," she laughed.

"Well, I think I'm a wonderful singer," she took another sip of of the champagne.

"Or at least let me tell you the good news first!" AJ pulled her best friend to a quieter area. "Daniel and I are officially an item!"

Layla almost spat out her D'asti. "Good god, why?"

AJ was confused. "Everything...why wouldn't I want to be with him? Lay, I really like him and everything has been going great."

"I just don't think he's the one for you—I mean I've heard his attitude is on the verge douche baggery," she crossed her arms, "and I wouldn't want you to end up with a broken heart in the future."

"I can't really think about the future too much Lay—all I have is now."

Layla squinted. "Alright."

* * *

Liz vanished into the crowd and Cena had no intentions to look for her until later. The night was long and he was okay with that. New years had always been his favorite follow up for the holidays; new beginnings were always something he looked forward too. His only issue was the relationship with his wife. Their love for each other was real, but their marriage was dwindling; their communication was frail and the passion inverted to dust.

He wandered away waving to various superstars and divas; AJ and Layla were giggling by the wine bar. "You two gone already?" John's eyes stuck to AJ, as usual she looked beautiful and he never understood why she felt she was average.

"Not me, Layla's all frilly," AJ sipped her wine, "I don't even think I can get through one glass."

"That's right—a light weight," John couldn't help but chuckle, "it's hard to tell." He playfully measured her height. "How tall are you again?"

"Oh—you've got jokes now!"

"You know what's a joke," Darren jumped in, "this whole when the clock strikes twelve, you'll be in the arms with the love of your life!"

"Hey I believe in it!" Layla said raising an eyebrow, "fate is very real!"

"It's silly," AJ said looking at John, "but I guess it's all about whether or not you believe it."

"More or less," John added. They exchanged gleeful stares for a moment—bodies on the dance floor scattered as the slow music begun to play—Layla and Darren went off together while John and AJ scoped the floor for their dates.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to find Daniel with all of these people crowding in."

John also came to the same conclusion that finding either of them would be impossible, there were just too many people. He held his hand out to AJ. "Well no harm, it's just a dance."

AJ hesitated and a gave a shy smile. "Sure, why not?" She clasped his hand and followed his lead.

"So you and Daniel?" They moved closer together.

"Yes, and it appears like everyone knows already."

"Well, your the one that chose to tell your friend while she was intoxicated."

"Hey, tipsy," AJ grinned, "how's everything going for you?"

"It is what it is," he said keeping his eyes hers, "you can only hope for better—even if things are just okay."

"And if you don't know what you want in your future?"

"There's always something we want, AJ, sometimes we don't see it right away." He was foreshadowing himself.

"Well what is it that you want, John?"

John gazed into her brown eyes, and lost himself, they were so exquisite and filled with destiny—nothing he had ever seen before. "I've always wanted to have that consuming type of connection with someone."

AJ looked concerned. "You and Liz don't have that?"

John shrugged. "We're working on it—and like I said—I can only hope for better."

"It'll work out," AJ assured, "it has to or else you two wouldn't have made it this long."

They stopped with the music. "It's almost twelve, I guess we should go look for our dates."

AJ nodded and slowly released from him. "You're right, thanks for the dance."

Their eyes locked once more. "I hope you get everything you want AJ."

* * *

AJ went the opposite direction as John digging through the crowded folds of people. Where was Daniel? He pretty much disappeared the moment they arrived and that definitely defeated the purpose of them going public—though Layla and Darren already spread the word. The voice on the mic distracted AJ's mission. "Alright everyone you know how it works, "Stephanie stole the crowds attention. "The countdown starts now. When the clock strikes twelve the lights will momentarily blink off and when they flash back on you are to be in the arms of your love!"

AJ scampered. Where the hell was he? She wasn't superstitious in general, but when it came to traditions like this there was some belief; she wanted to at least see Daniel again by midnight. Stephanie was on the mic again. "Ten...nine..." AJ turned and saw the balcony shades move as the wind trickled them apart, maybe he was over there. "Six..five." She ran towards the shades her heart pounding could be heard across the country. "Two..One." The lights were off and AJ ran into his arms she sighed; finally she was where she needed to be—where she was destined. Her feet lifted from the floor and she felt him bring his lips to hers. Their tongues danced and he pulled her to his chest bringing her to life. Pure passion tingled through her veins. The lights clicked back on—they resisted untwisting from each other; her eyelids lifted slowly and her jaw dropped. "John?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! If you haven't checked out Dangerous Liaisons please do! Chapter 6 will be up soon!


End file.
